Motion transmitting remote control assemblies require support fittings for attachment to support structure such as a wail, bulkhead, bracket, or the like. A class of such fittings known to the prior art present a pair of flanges for engaging a U-shaped slot in a wall with an L-shaped arm presenting a projection for snapping into a hole or recess to retain the fitting in the slot. Examples of fittings falling in this class are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,763,541 to Spease, 4,951,524 to Niskanen and 5,272,934 to Chegash et al, all assigned to the assignee of the subject invention.
Such assemblies work very well for supporting a conduit in a slot where the conduit is not likely to experience forces which could "pop" the conduit out of the slot.